There is a need for a simplified adjustable ladder attachment for trades people including chimney sweeps, roofers, painters, firemen, antenna installers, and homeowners. This present invention is designed to fill this need.
This attachment consists of two triangular plates (with holes for adjustment to various roof pitches), lock washers, and wing nuts. When assembled and attached to the sides of an extension ladder, it forms an adjustable attachment which is placed over the ridge of a roof to secure the ladder to the roof and allow the ladder to conform to the pitch of the roof.
Although a number of devices have been used, including U.S. Pat. Nos. 4311207, 2934163, 4179011 and 2341510, the advantages of this invention are that it has fewer parts, allowing it to be very mobile, and it is easily and inexpensively manufactured. Its well balanced construction provides stability. Its design allows freedom from obstruction of the working side of the ladder, permitting full use of the entire ladder surface. It is adjustable to a roof's pitch. It is easily assembled, disassembled and its simplicity of parts allows compact storage.